


Down The Aisle

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Jenna and Chris [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Don’t Like Don’t Read, F/M, Genderswap, Pirk, Shameless Wedding fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Jenna and Chris get married.





	Down The Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between Aliens Made Them Do It and He's The Father, Not The Grandpa. I'm planning on filling in the missing scenes with more works in these series, then will renumber them in chronological order. I really can't get enough of these two.

Jenna had never imagined being a bride, let alone gliding in a big white gown down the aisle in a ritzy ballroom packed to the gills with luminaries, dignitaries, family, and friends. That was what she was doing, though, clutching tightly to Sam's arm and trying to pace herself when all she wanted was just to run straight into Chris's arms. He looked so drop dead handsome and dignified up there, and the closer she got, the more she could see his warm expression and the love in his eyes. It calmed her, like it always did, and she knew she'd somehow survive the big crowds and spectacle with him at her side.

She couldn't deny, she loved the way the dress looked and felt on her, big as it was. The venue called for a showstopper of a gown and she'd found the perfect thing in her off the shoulder satin ball gown that sparkled with crystals. Never let it be said that Jenna Kirk did anything halfway, including going full on princess bride.

"Wow!" Chris mouthed as she reached the decorated arch where the bridal party was assembled. Jamie smiled and turned pink, giving him a look underneath her veil. 

Chris had utterly refused to wear a dress uniform, thus the bride was treated to the glorious sight of him in a tux. If it hadn't been totally inappropriate, she probably would have wolf whistled. As it was, she settled for subtle winks and flirty glances throughout the ceremony.

If it were possible, she'd have sent the meddling empathic aliens a gift basket for their help in forcing the two of them to admit their feelings in the first place. Who knows how long they'd have stubbornly held out otherwise? Starfleet had thrown a little hissy fit after that fiasco, but Chris and Jenna weren't about to give up on their new found feelings, and had held firm. 

During the vows, she felt the rest of the world fall away as they were so focused on each other, nothing else registered. 

Trusting people didn't come easily to her, but Chris had wholly won it and she knew he fully meant everything he was saying to her--He was a man who kept his promises. 

She couldn't help but melt inside hearing the catch in his voice as he emphasized the "until death do us part."

In her turn, Jenna was equally sincere, though a bit annoyed at herself for tearing up and pausing to compose herself. She'd sworn she wouldn't be one of those emotional, weepy, brides and had loudly told Bones so multiple times. (He'd let her hear about it later.)

Chris just squeezed her hands and let her take her time, patient as usual. 

With happy efficiency, The rings were exchanged and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Jenna was quaking with eagerness as her new husband brushed the veil behind her and took her face in his hands to kiss her. 

She eagerly returned it, her arms coming up to rest on his shoulders. Behind her, she could faintly hear an "Awww!" from Carol. 

"Komack looks like he swallowed a lemon," she thought smugly, as they drifted back down the aisle hand in hand. Her biggest nemesis among the admirals, Komack had tried to get them kicked out of Starfleet, thinking Chris was some kind of pervert and Jenna was a total slut using him for her own advantage. Needless to say, he didn't get his way, and hadn't yet quit sulking. If they purposefully swaggered a little when they passed him, well, no one could fault the happy couple. 

"How did I get so lucky?" He murmured as they posed for pictures afterward. 

"When you decided to go on the Midwest recruiting trip and convince a belligerent drunk to quit wasting her life," Jenna said fondly, arms around him. "I tremble to think of where I'd be right now if you hadn't challenged me." 

Chris was slightly distracted toying with a dangling blonde curl by her ear and pressing kisses to her cheek and lips periodically. 

"Someone had to. You're way too bright and precious to let slip through the cracks, sweetheart," he murmured. 

The next picture captured an expression between the bride and groom so adoring, the photographer's eyes grew misty when he saw it and Bones, sitting in a pew with the rest of the groomsmen waiting to be summoned, cleared his throat and stared hard at the opposite wall to avoid showing the unexpected rush of emotion. Yep, Jenna had finally found someone who was perfect for her.


End file.
